There's Life In This Dynamo - Tanya Wilkinson
by mammamiafan121
Summary: This is basically 6 years after Mamma Mia but it's leading from as soon as Tanya got home from Greece riiiiight up to modern day, so, we find out what happened to Donna, Rosie, Sophie but where has Tanya ended up? Did she ever get married? What secrets has she hid under her sleeve from her friends? What is in store for the life and soul of the dynamos?
1. NYC Baby

**This is basically 6 years after Mamma Mia but it's leading from as soon as Tanya got home from Greece riiiiight up to modern day, so, we find out what happened to Donna, Rosie, Sophie but where has Tanya ended up? Did she ever get married? What secrets has she hid under her sleeve from her friends? What is in store for the life and soul of the dynamos?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a whole 6 years since that eventful summer in Greece, Donna was married happily to Sam and the hotel was doing amazingly well since the website had been launched, Donna had even been able to afford to have the villa fixed up and it looked as good as new but not new enough to lose the feel for the place. Sophie had finally married Sky two years ago and were residing in London where Sky had been born and they were both trying for a baby now that they were settled, Rosie and Bill were off travelling the world together, two lone wolves, living it out together and they were working on writing a book together too, they weren't married but Bill had finally proposed to Rosie on New Years Eve while they were watching the fireworks from his boat in Australia. So, what about Tanya Wilkinson, what happened to her? I hear you ask.

The story begins, it was the beginning of September in 2008 and Tanya had waved goodbye to Greece and her friends and flown back to New York City. She stepped off the plane and took a deep breath taking in the beautiful surroundings of her city as she had someone get her bags and fetch it to the waiting car. The car waiting for her was driven by her driver of 13 years, Daniel McGraph, he'd been her chauffeur for over decade and he had developed feelings for Tanya but had never told her. After all when he first started working for her she was still married to her ex-husband Nigel, he never thought he'd have the chance with such a fine woman like herself. "Daniel, darling, so good to see you. Did you have a good summer?" She said having left for Greece 8 weeks ago and not seeing him since. "Yes, I had a great summer, Tanya, what about you? Cause any mischeif while you were out there?" He smirked and opened the car door for her to slide herself in gracefully. "Mischief? I'm sure I don't know what you mean..." She smiled. Daniel shut the door and loaded the car before starting to drive her home.

Tanya had her sunglasses on and one leg crossed over the other as she stared out of the window, it suddenly hit her, she was home and the reality of everything she left behind was back to hit her in the face. She wasn't in Greece anymore, she wasn't part of the dynamos right now, she was home and was facing her problems head on. Before she went away her ex-husband had found out her secret, he was hasseling her, wanting her to tell him more but she ran away from him by going to Greece. She knew it was only a matter of time before her ex-husband, Nigel, was to come and ask her more about this secret, 'how did he find out anyway?' She thought to herself as she let out a huge sigh, 'I kept this a secret, I gaurded it with my heart' her thoughts were going into overdrive. She closed her eyes gently and started to think of what she could do or say she had hidden this from everyone for 15 years, even her best friends Rosie and Donna didn't know about this. It was a secret she had guarded with her life for 15 years.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me, if no one reviews, there will be no updates :( I need my confidence back in writing, please review. :) Thanks! **


	2. Facing Her Demons

**Chapter 2 - Facing Some Demons**

Daniel could see something wasn't quiet right as he looked in the mirror into the back, seeing the worry haunt Tanya's face, "You alright there, T?" He said with some concern "Oh...Oh! Yes, yes... I'm just thinking about what a nice day it is" She said painting on a forced smile as her attention was drawn out the window again. She knew she had to figure out what she was going to say, she knew she had to tell him the truth and she definitely knew that this was not going to be pretty.

They soon arrived back at Tanya's house, of course, it was big like a beautiful, modern, mansion house. She had 4 acres of her own gardens and a long drive way as the car stopped outside her door the first sense of happiness to be home spread her lips, her home was her sanctuary and she had spent many years perfecting it. She got out the car and let Daniel take her bags in, "I'll see you soon then, Tanya." He smiled. Tanya in her own little world never said a thing until a few seconds later "OH yes, I appreciate you coming to get me, Daniel, you've always been such a great man for me" She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Tanya, wait..." He didn't know what he was doing but he had say it, it was now or never "Tanya, would you be interested in maybe, going on a date with me tonight?" He took a deep breath and sighed relieved that he'd finally done what he'd wanted to do for so long, Tanya was shocked, she had no idea that he'd seen her in that way and she didn't know how she felt about him as she had never really thought about it, she nodded "Yes, yes... Pick me up at 7?" She smiled softly as he nodded and left the house.

She was alone now and she started to think about her secret, she had so many regrets. She came across like she was materialistic, a lover for her drink, a lover for life and a lover for lovers but there was so much more too her than just that, she was a woman. She was a woman who wanted just the same as every other woman and she had so many regrets in her life, this secret being one of them. She went up and took a bath and came down with a towel in her hair and her robe wrapped around her when she heard a knock on the door she realized who it was right away, it was Nigel, he'd heard of her return and wanted answers. Her heart pounded fast, faster, too fast and she walked toward the door slowly very hesitant to open it, taking a deep breath she slowly turned the knob and opened the door and there stood her ex husband, Nigel, they married 18 years ago and divorced 10 years ago, he was her longest marriage out of her three marriages. "Tanya... I've tried calling you, I've tried here many times...You're ignoring me aren't you?" He said walking past her into her house as she shut the door behind him "Well what else do you expect me to do? You've been harrassing me for weeks and I had to get away. It was Sophie's wedding, I had to leave..." She spoke sharply and didn't look at him once as she rushed into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, she needed it, boy, did she need it. "This is what you do Tanya, you walk away from every problem, you run away from your problems and that's why you end up alone!" He raised his voice slightly and then it fell into a a silence.

Tanya didn't know what to say now she couldn't run away from this one, not for any longer, she'd hidden this for 15 years and now it was resurfacing, "Well... Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He raised an eyebrow. "How did you even find out about this? I haven't told a soul, I haven't even told my dynamos" She closed her eyes as he took a seat on her very comfortable sofa "I found papers, I found the papers amongst our divorce papers...I don't know what they mean, tell me what they mean, Tanya" He sighed gently and then looked at Tanya. She knew she had to tell him but how would he react?


End file.
